Telekinesis
is deflected back at Rodriguez with telekinesis.]] Telekinesis is the ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes, the hands and even the voice. This is Paige and Prue Halliwell's primary power. Originally, instances of anger were needed for Prue to activate her power ("Something Wicca This Way Comes", "Love Hurts"), but the power had grown to the point where this became unnecessary. Prue's telekinesis was originally channeled through her eyes, activating it by squinting, but as the power grew, she was able to channel it through her hands ("Out of Sight"). As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she grew so powerful she could send a demon flying by flicking her fingers ("Chick Flick"). As Prue grew more adept at using her power, she was able to use it as a form of Deflection that was capable of redirecting fireballs, energy balls, and even sending a group of bullets back at her attacker. ("Ms. Hellfire"). She was also able to manipulate more than one small object at a time when she desired ("Reckless Abandon") and was also capable of moving more than one adult person when she was angry or frustrated, notably in the episode "All Hell Breaks Loose," when she sends two or three people flying at time when they are blocking her from leaving to the hospital after Piper is shot. Although her power of Telekinesis was exceptionally strong, Prue gained neither the strength nor the precision that some of her predecessors had. According to the Book of Shadows, her ancestor Brianna, who had Advanced telekinesis, had the strength to send the Lord of War Gabriel's sword hundreds of miles away. Prue herself stated that not even she could do that ("Which Prue Is It, Anyway?"). As seen in "That '70s Episode," the sisters' Grams had a much higher degree of precision and control over her own telekinesis that she could force the sisters outside of the Manor by opening the door and simultaneously sending them flying through an intricate path to the front porch. In the series, we see Prue's power advance into an new almost separate power. First, off in "Morality Bites", we see that Prue gains a far greater form of telekinesis known as Advanced telekinesis that seems to act more as a combustion power than as her original power. It is unknown whether she could've had a greater degree of precision and control with this power if she had focused or had a chance to learn and control it. When Prue died, Paige Matthews took over her role as a Charmed One. Paige's whitelighter side made her Telekinesis power work differently. She received the power of Telekinetic Orbing. ("Charmed Again") In fact it is often shown in Charmed that Whitelighter-Wicthes who have the power to move things with their mind develop their ability as Telekinetic Orbing. In the show we see telekinesis capable of many different effects such as: Strangulation or crushing of the heart or even an advanced telekinetic blast. once the power has had time to mature or grow to such an advanced level in certain charmed ancestory and in prue's future and quite possibly the charmed ones offspring. It can be quite an effective and devastating attack capable of doing much damage. This power can also be used on the user itself, with Prue and Billie Jenkins being the primary examples. For example, Prue started to show acrobatic feats particularly in a fight against demon wrestlers (Wrestling with Demons). Billie also showed similar use of Telekinesis with flips in Still Charmed and Kicking. Put simply, Telekinesis can allow a user to defy gravity a bit but has not been shown to actually levitate a user. List of Users: *Melinda Warren *Brianna Warren *Prue Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Billie Jenkins *Melinda Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Penelope Halliwell *Richard Montana *Leo Wyatt *Zankou *Zahn *Dogan *Lazarus Demon *Litvack *Devil *Chameleon Demon *Cole Turner *The Source of All Evil *The Triad *Valkyries Category: Powers